


Discerning Palate

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comeplay, Drabble, Facials, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-17
Updated: 2008-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Discerning Palate

The boy's hot mouth burned his already heated flesh. Two hands gripped his bare arse pulling him deeper. A rough tongue laved the throbbing vein; teeth nipped the sensitive foreskin drawing a hiss of pleasure. Sweat trickled down his back, sliding down between his cheeks.

When his knees began to give, when he couldn't control his thrusts, when his fingers clenched in the messy black hair before him, then and only then would he pull away from the talented mouth, thick white come shooting over the impish face, splashing his flushed cheeks, dripping from his chin, streaking his pale, nearly hairless chest.

Pulling the boy up from the floor, he dragged his own hand through the come, sucking it off his long fingers. He lapped it from the boy's eyelids, sucked it from his earlobes as he panted and moaned, begging his own release. Hands on the slim hips, he knelt licking pearl droplets from the delicate navel and peaked nipples – sucking, nibbling, laving the firm young flesh before him.

Once he has finished his work, he stood, blatantly ignoring the hard cock that jutted skyward. He licked his lips reveling in his unique essence which lingered still. He had always preferred his own to the come of any other. No matter how young and sweet this boy's would surely be, he could not be tempted.

"You may come," he instructed, indifferent.

With three sharp pulls, the boy came with a sob into his own hand, sullying the floor.

"Clean up your mess." The boy fell to his knees, arse in the air (and now, _that_ was tempting indeed), and leaning forward began licking his come from the cold stones. He left the boy to it, knowing he would return the next night. He always did.


End file.
